


leave your worries on the shelf

by louminosity



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 03 Season 01: The Unsleeping City, Friendship, Gen, Relationship Advice, just some friends giving each other affirmations, post tuc 1 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louminosity/pseuds/louminosity
Summary: kingston has some worries about re-proposing to liz and sofia sets him straight.
Relationships: Sofia Bicicleta & Kingston Brown, background Kingston Brown/Elizabeth "Liz" Herrera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: D20 Gift Exchange 2020





	leave your worries on the shelf

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for @etherealsighss on tumblr and twitter for the d20 gift exchange!! this is actually the first d20 fic that i've written so i hope you all enjoy it! and can't wait to write more d20 fics!
> 
> title insp: lessons - mxmtoon

**Kingston Brown:** _Hello Sofia. I was hoping to talk to you some time this week. Are you available? -Kingston_

**Sofia Lee:** _hey kingston! sure! i have an appointment with the society on thursday, so i’ll be in the area! what time are you thinking?_

**Kingston Brown:** _Thursday morning would be best for me. -Kingston_

**Sofia Lee:** _sounds good! i’ll meet you at the bethesda fountain at 9am_

 **Sofia Lee:** _want to say hi to em while we’re there_

**Kingston Brown:** _Okay. -Kingston_

Kingston clicks his phone off as soon as he sees Sofia in the distance approaching him and Bruce. Sofia waves to him but also directs the wave to Em. There are people from Waking World around so Em can’t make a big show of greeting Sofia. Em just flutters her wings in response. If people from the waking world were to see, they would have thought they saw sun glinting off the statue at different angles. Kingston gingerly stands up, careful not to knock over his and Sofia’s coffee orders resting on the bench. His knees had been acting up the past few weeks and both Liz and Emiko had been urging him to take it easy. 

“Hey Sofia. How you doing? It’s good to see you,” he greets as he hugs Sofia. 

“I’m good, Kingston. It’s good to see you too.” Sofia spots Bruce and nearly squeals. “When did you and Liz get this good boy?” she asks, kneeling down. “You’re a good boy, yes you are,” she gushes at Bruce, playing with him and petting him. Bruce lunges at her, eagerly trying to lick her face. Sofia giggles as she dodges Bruce’s slobbery tongue. And although Kingston can't _see_ her, Kingston can feel La Gran Gata's presence, carefully surveying the scene. Whether she's displeased with Sofia's attention with Bruce, Kingston can't really tell.

“Just last month! We named him Bruce,” Kingston says proudly, a broad grin on his face.

Sofia freezes, her hands still over Bruce’s quickly moving face. Or at least Kingston thinks they are still until he gets a better look and sees that they're slightly shaking.

“...Bruce?” Sofia whispers, her voice nearly inaudible over the chilly breeze. 

“Yeah,” Kingston says gruffly but kindly, digging his hands into his coat pockets. “Thought i would honor the old man in some way.”

“He’d really appreciate that,” Sofia says quietly. She stands up, dusting off her knees just to do something with her hands. Kingston grabs their drinks and hands her an insulated to-go cup. Sofia smiles at him gratefully. It’s a small smile, but Kingston knows it’s the little things that lay the foundation for the bigger process. 

“Thanks for the caffeine pick-me-up! Really could use it before meeting with the Society.” Sofia takes a deep drink of her macchiato and smiles dreamily. “You're truly a godsend.”

Kingston chuckles as Sofia links her arm around his. “Not a problem, Sof. What are you and the Society meeting about, if you don’t mind me asking?” Kingston asks as they start walking. 

Sofia sighs. “Oh, just swapping some tax information. I’m hoping to apply for some funding for the Order. Esther might not be the right person to ask, but she _is_ one of the few I _do_ know, so I'm sure she’ll introduce me to the right people.” Sofia shrugs and takes another sip. 

"How is the Order doing by the way?” Kingston asks. 

Sofia brightens. “We’re implementing some new defensive classes for the trainees and Order members, so we want to hire new instructors. Hence, some more funding would be great.”

"Well, that sounds great. I'm sure the Society will help you get the funding you need," Kingston says.

"Yeah, well, here's hoping. Don't get me wrong, the Order has been overly supportive—Cindy, Nadia, Solomon, and all them—it's just been whirlwind of a couple of weeks."

"I can imagine. You're doing good work with Order though. I hear from Ricky and the others of how hard you've been working. Just want to remind you of that. Someone should."

"Thanks Kingston. I appreciate that." Sofia's eyes soften and glimmer slightly. She lightly clears her throat. "Enough about me. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah, well, I need more of an opinion than anything else. Could you hang onto Bruce's leash for a moment?" he asks.

"Sure!"

They step to the side to let the mothers with strollers behind them pass as Kingston hands Sofia the leash. He reaches into his pocket for the velvet box he's had for past month. He takes back the leash and opens the box. Therein is a simple gold band with a diamond embedded. There are two smaller opals on each side of the diamond. Part of the band twist around each of the stones, mimicking vines. 

Sofia looks over the ring with an inscrutable gaze and Kingston starts to feel nervous. He blurts out, "I know Liz and I are old as hell, and I _think_ I know her taste, but I want to get another opinion..." He flicks his gaze between Sofia's face and Bruce, making sure that Bruce that didn't suddenly run off. Not that he had much to worry about, Bruce is distracted by a fallen leaf that had landed right in front of him. Bruce sniffs the leaf carefully.

“Kingston," Sofia finally starts and he turns his gaze to her. "Honey, you were already married,” Sofia says, more bluntly than she intended. 

“I know that,” Kingston replies defensively. He knows Sofia means well, but it still stings a little. He pulls his arm out from where it was linked with Sofia’s to put the ring back in his pocket, fiddling with the leash so that he didn’t accidentally let go while doing so. "But I just..." he trails off when Bruce, uncomfortable with the sudden and random tugging of his leash, dashes forward, taking Kingston with him. 

“Oh no, honey. Wait, that’s not what I meant,” Sofia says, jogging a little faster to catch up. She steadies Bruce’s leash and relinks her arm with Kingston without missing a beat. “What I mean was... Oh look at me, will ya?” Kingston, whose face was turned away, looks guiltily towards Sofia. 

Once Kingston meets her gaze, Sofia sighs lightly and squeezes his arm gently. “Let me say this first though. Whatever you give her is going to be perfect. Don’t work yourself over the details. She’ll be thrilled because it’s from _you_ and that it’s you that’s doing it. You and her _deserve_ this. Don’t let anyone _especially yourself_ tell you differently. You might be the Vox Populi, but you're still Kingston. _Kingston Brown from Uptown_ ,” Sofia playfully booms out and Kingston laughs. She continues, "And what I was hoping to mean earlier was that you don't need me to tell you that you _know_ her, Kingston. You’ve been with her for a long time, not without obstacles I know. However, you two have worked so hard to know each other again and to love each other. That really means a lot. And that ring is a little piece that shows that. Not to mention that the ring is absolutely stunning. She’ll adore it,” Sofia gushes.

Kingston is struck shy for a moment and awkwardly scratches the back of his head with the hand holding his coffee cup. “Thanks, Sof.”

"Don't mention it, Kingston. Happy to help," Sofia says while squeezing his arm again. She clears her throat. "Now, just because you have the perfect ring doesn't mean you're done proposal planning. What do you have planned for when you ask her?" she asks pointedly.

"Ah, I don't want to make a big fuss of it. I was thinking of just popping the question one morning during our quiet breakfasts."

Sofia groans, but Kingston now knows it's in good fun. He looks amusedly at her. "What did I do wrong now?" he asks, finishing the rest of his coffee.

She holds up her hand with the coffee cup as if in surrender. "Nothing, nothing! Just add a little flair, make it exciting!" she says, her eyes twinkling.

Kingston chuckles. "Not too much excitement. Some of us are in our late fifties, early sixties, after all."

Sofia snorts and finishes her own drink. She motions Kingston to give her his cup to throw away. He does so and as Sofia throws it away, a thought comes to him and he suddenly grins. "Speaking of excitement, I know it's not for a while, but since the wedding will be a small one, I know a nurse who will need a date." He raises an eyebrow.

Sofia blushes as Kingston whistles innocently. She huffs amusedly. "That obvious, huh? Alright, we'll see. Now, come on, old man. I've got an appointment to keep. We can talk about my relationship status on the way." 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ louminously !


End file.
